


Secret Obsession

by Wyndewalker



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra has a secret obsession. Turns out he's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Obsession

"Alright, boys. It's 5 o'clock and I've got plans so let's say we call it a night," Chris announced, coming out of his office, jacket in hand. Never ones to look a gift horse in the mouth, everyone agreed but Ezra. He smiled and waved them off.

"Good night, gentlemen. I have some things I want to take care of before I head out for my own plans this evening."

"You sure, Ezra?" Chris asked. "It's not like anything is due tomorrow."

"Quite sure, Mr. Larabee. It's actually easier for me to leave from here to get to my destination, rather than drive home and only have to turn around and drive back." And it was the truth. There was a 6:30 showing at the Loew's Theater on 8th avenue, three blocks away.

"Alright then, good night," Chris said following the others out the door, Vin falling into step beside him. Ezra watched them go then turned back to his computer. He quickly brought up the Moviefone website and procured his ticket. He hated waiting on line. That done, he went through his Favorite links folder.

"Ah, there it is," he murmured to himself. "I wonder if she's added a new part to the story yet."

Clicking on the link, Ezra immersed himself in the world of fanfic.

*******

Half an hour later his reminder message popped up on his screen. Ezra double-checked his watch then shut down his computer. His jacket slung over one arm and keys in hand, Ezra left the office and headed down to the garage.

Reaching the sub-level, he was a little surprised to see both JD's Ninja and Vin's Harley in their respective parking spots. Granted, now that he thought about it, the weather had taken a turn for the worse during the afternoon. They'd probably gotten rides from the others. With a shrug, he slid into the driver seat of the Jag and started it. He relaxed back as the sound of his favorite movie soundtrack filled the interior.

Ten minutes later he finally found a parking spot that wasn't a twenty minute walk from the theater and slipped the Jag neatly into it before the driver of a mini-van could do more than realize it was available. Getting out, Ezra briefly wondered why the theater was so full. A group of kids passed him and he remembered school was out for Easter and Passover break. Hopefully, there would not be too many children in his theater. Normally he was quite fond of children, but not when he was trying to enjoy a film.

Thankfully, though the lobby was crowded, the line for the automated ticket stand was shorter. He swiped his credit card and waited dutifully for his ticket to emerge. Grabbing it before it could fall to the floor, Ezra turned to go, his head bent down as he replaced his credit card in his wallet and walked right into someone.

"Oh. I do apologize. I wasn't..." Ezra started to say and looked up into the amused blue eyes of Vin Tanner.

"Hey, Ez," Vin said when Ezra just stared at him.

"Ah. Yes. Good evening, Mr. Tanner," Ezra replied, finally finding his voice. "What brings you here?"

Vin raised an eyebrow, while Ezra had the grace to blush.

"Okay, stupid question. So what movie are you here to see?"

"What're you seein'?"

Silently, Ezra held up his ticket for Vin to see.

Vin's grin widened. "Me too. Chris is over on line buyin' tickets."

"Mr. Larabee is here as well?"

"Yeah. Why dontcha join us?"

"Gladly. It is always more enjoyable to see a film with friends rather than alone," Ezra said, following Vin to where Chris was waiting. "So, Mr. Larabee. These are the plans that got us an early respite from work?"

Chris glared at him. "One word, Ezra, just one word."

"Don't worry, Mr. Larabee. I can hardly criticize when I am here for the exact same reason as you and Mr. Tanner. I believe you are next."

Moving up to the counter, Chris glanced back at Ezra. "You need a ticket?"

"Already have it."

Chris nodded and ordered two adult tickets. Pocketing his wallet and one ticket, he handed the other to Vin. "Should we get popcorn? It's twenty minutes till the movie starts."

"Course we gotta get popcorn," Vin scolded, leading them to the concession stand line. "You can't go to a movie and not get popcorn. That's just plain wrong."

"You just want your evening sugar fix, Mr. Tanner," Ezra commented with a sly smile.

"Damn straight," Vin answered with an unrepentant grin. Chris just shook his head.

They were four people away from the front of the line when a familiar voice carried back to them.

"Goobers are gross, Kid. We're not getting any."

"Are too. I'm paying for them, so I get them, Buck. I'm a growing boy," JD shot back.

"Hate ta break it to ya, kid, but ya stopped growing in the tenth grade," Buck replied.

"Goobers are great, Bucklin," Vin said, stepping up beside them. "Don't you got no class?"

Ezra rolled his eyes as he too stepped up next to them, leaving Chris to hold their place in line. "And you do, Mr. Tanner?"

"Howdy, boys," Buck greeted them.

"Hey guys," said JD, bouncing on the balls of his feet energetically. "What're you here to see?"

They both held up their tickets. Buck shook his head while JD grinned.

"Cool! That's what we're here to see too. Do you guys want popcorn or candy?"

"Don't mind if we do," replied Ezra, stepping up to the counter as the clerk placed two tubs of popcorn, two large sodas, a pack of Goobers and a pack of Twizzlers on the counter. "Add a medium-sized popcorn and a Turtle to that please?"

"What's a Turtle?" JD asked quizzically.

Buck shook his head. "It's a reptile with four legs and a shell on it's back. What do you think it is, kid?"

"Duh," JD rolled his eyes.

"In this particular case, Mr. Wilmington," Ezra interjected, "a Turtle is a Mocha flavored iced coffee with whipped cream, almonds, and chocolate sprinkles." He showed them the confection that had just appeared on the counter.

Meanwhile Vin had stepped back to wave Chris over to them. "Lookee who we found, cowboy."

"Buck, JD," Chris greeted them. "You here to see...?"

"Yep," Buck answered. "You and Junior going to order?"

"Yeah. I'll take a medium popcorn and a large cola," he told the harried clerk. "Vin?"

"You ready?" he asked the teenager behind the counter, an amused gleam in his eye. The teen nodded warily. "Okay. I'll take a tub of popcorn, extra butter. The largest cola ya got. Two hot dogs, a thing of Nacho supremes, curly fries, a pack of Goobers, Skittles and peanut M&Ms."

The teen stared at him a minute, then asked, "Anything else?"

"Uhm...yeah. Add in a pack of Sour Patch Kids. That should do it."

A couple of minutes and a few complaints from people waiting behind them later, everything was on the counter. Buck, JD, Vin and Ezra scooped up their goodies, though Ezra had to help Vin carry his, and they headed for their specific theater. Chris glared at them as he realized they'd left him with the bill. Grumbling under his breath, he slapped down sixty dollars and snapped, "Yes, you can put the change in the donation bin."

Picking up his own popcorn and soda, he followed the others, catching up with them just outside the theater. They hurried inside with only a minute to spare.

Ezra could tell by the noise the theater was going to be fairly crowded. Luckily it had stadium seating so there was little worry of the person in front of you being too tall. Sure enough, the theater was almost two-thirds full.

Most astounding though was the sight of Josiah and Nathan sitting in the third row. Josiah waved them over and they eagerly joined them, taking up most of the row.

While they were getting themselves situated JD leaned forward to look at them all. "So, how many times have you guys been to see the movie?"

They all looked sheepish, for they'd all seen it more than once. Chris was the first to speak.

"This'll be my fourth time."

"Sixth," Ezra answered.

"Ninth," put in Vin.

"Fifth," said Nathan.

"Fifth also," said Josiah.

"My sixth," answered Buck. "What about you, JD? How many times?"

JD blushed and mumbled something they didn't understand.

"What was that, kid? Didn't hear you," Vin teased, cupping his hand behind his ear.

"17, alright? This is my 17th time."

"You mean all those times you said you were going out with Casey, you were coming here?" Buck asked.

"She was with me most times." He protested.

Before anything else could be said the theater darkened and the screen flickered.

"I amar prestar aen (The world is changed)  
han mathon ne nen (I feel it in the water)  
han mathon ne chae (I feel it in the earth)  
a han noston ne gwilith (I smell it in the air)

Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it..."

"This is an excellent movie," Ezra said reverently.

The others all nodded and settled to watch one more time The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring.

~Fini~

Big thanks to my beta-reader, Mre, for the Elvish version of the opening quote of LotR. I knew the English version, but couldn't even begin to remember an approximation of the rest.


End file.
